


Beloved enemy

by Kardinalka



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Armand - Freeform, Captain - Freeform, Cardinal - Freeform, M/M, Musketeers, Richelieu - Freeform, Trevilieu, Treville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinalka/pseuds/Kardinalka
Summary: ...just a kiss.





	Beloved enemy




End file.
